Captain Hook
Captain James/Jas Hook is the main antagonist of the play, book, musical, and numerous film adaptions of Peter Pan. He is now one of the most recognizable literary villains in history. Biography Hook's predominant feature is his hook in place of his right hand, a result of Peter cutting Hook's hand off and feeding it to a crocodile. Hook’s obsession with “good form” is a holdover from his higher education. It was ingrained in him from an early age that those who possessed “good form” often did not know it and that was why it was considered good form. Bad form is the highest insult of all to Hook and he spends much time fretting over his own possible fall towards bad form. Captain Hook often feels alone, especially when he is around his crew. He feels isolated and cut off from them, culturally and intellectually. His very few friends include Smee, his “number 2 man,” who is friendly and genial. They sail together aboard his ship, which is the terror of the seas. Peter is everything that Hook is not — wild, untamed, with no regard for rules or proper form. And in the sword fight, Pan cut off Mr. Hook's hand, then fed it to a gigantic crocodile. He then replaced his hand with an iron hook, and hence his present name was born. The fight brought more than a loss of limb to Hook. The crocodile developed a taste for Hook and follows him everywhere " from land to land, from sea to sea" relentlessly. Fortunately, the crocodile also swallowed his clock and now goes everywhere with an audible “tick, tock (which has earned her the non-canonical nickname of "Tick-Tock"). There is nothing Hook fears more than the crocodile, as he fears his death and fate are sealed with her. Physical attributes He is described as having long, curled black hair, wearing a long red coat, and having his hook on his right hand. His eyes are said to turn red when he is about to plunge his hook into his victim, and his blood is of "an unusual color" frightening even Hook himself. Personality Hook likes flowers and music. He plays the harpsichord despite his loss of a hand. He likes to smoke 2 cigars at once in a holder that has seen in both stage and such screen productions as the Disney version and the 2003 live action version. He actually does like — and celebrates — his iron hook (or "claw"); and does not miss his hand at all, often stating that his children should be born with a hook instead of a hand. He uses his hook as a weapon and is quite feared because of it. He likes to keep clean, dress well, and present himself nicely: he almost faints when Wendy is able to see that the ruffle on his shirt has been soiled, especially when she gives him a look of “such frightful contempt.” Hook dislikes Peter Pan— in fact, he despises him with a vengeance. He fears that Peter may actually on occasion exhibit unconscious good form, which plagues Hook because he believes it is the best form of all. Hook refers to it as Peter’s cockiness that puts him off, as that is certainly bad form to be cocky. He does not, however, hate all of the Lost Boys. The fact that Peter will not grow up—and is thus not affected by time whereas Hook is chased for it - fuels Hook’s wrath for him. It also bothers Hook that Peter does not fear him, and causes the other lost boys to not fear him. Hook is hot tempered and treats his crew like dogs. He is sinister, yet polite, and always exhibits elegant diction and signs of his good breeding; which draws Wendy Darling to him. Hook is not an entirely unheroic character and does strive to act nobly throughout his ferocious acts. Hook is a talented fencer. Also, he is noted to be a man of “indomitable courage.” Hook is often rendered powerless in the face of the question of good form. He fears the sight of his own blood, which is of a strange color. He fears Tock the Croc more than anything on earth; for him, Toc represents a fear of time—a fear of the passage of time and ultimately of death. He is afraid Tock’s clock will run down and then Tock will sneak up and take him. Hook cannot break out from the inner struggle he’s placed on himself. He is at odds with the conventions of blue-blooded, civilized society, and the life he leads as a Pirate. While he seeks to carry out his treacherous acts with civility and nobility—and succeeds; he is not without fairness or consideration—he is forever critiquing himself as to whether he has upheld his code. Hook also feels isolated, a mismatch who is above the dogged crew around him, one who must set an example for them; but perhaps he needs an example for himself? Portrayals in Other Media Peter Pan (Disney film), Return to Never Land Once Upon a Time Hook In Hook, Hook is also portrayed as a coward but a more ruthless one as he actually goes into battle and kills. He's also portrayed as a man who loves extravagant things. 2003 Live Action SyFy In the SyFy 2 part Film Neverland , Hook is demanding and violent. He taught fencing at an academy and became a pirate when he donned his signature hook and robe when he came to Neverland . Gallery See also *Captain Hook at Neverpedia Category:Characters Category:Captain Hook Category:Deceased Category:Hook characters Category:Males